Epsilon
by heatherberry
Summary: 50 sentences - on a variety of Bones characters, pairings and situations. Throughout series, Post and Pre series, some are even a bit AU!
1. Batch 1

**A/N:** At LiveJournal, there is a comm which poses writing challenges, which I adore! It is called 1sentence - and they post batches of 50 words, and you have to write a sentence with each word as the prompt. It gets a bit more complicated than that but to read this series that is all you need to know for where this posting came from. I am going to stay in the order the words came in and post ten at a time.

If you see anything you think I should expand - let me know! I keep a book with me at all times to write ideas in and so many ideas are were just never to make it to anything other than scribbles in this book so this has really released me to get some out that book!

**Spoilers:** All season 1, 2 and 3 - some are also set pre/post and AU. Basically a free for all. If the sentence happens within, or with respect to a specific episode I have included the timeline.

x-x-x-x

**1. Motion**

Sleep requirements are unique to the individual but most humans need approximately eight hours a night to function and flourish; I thrive on six but when he stirs as I roll to my side I worry that the training he received has robbed him forever of the essential depths of sleep.

**2. Cool**

A rust coloured leaf flutters through the draping door of their tent, pitched on the lee of the mountain; the draught caresses their bodies as they celebrate another year together in the same way they celebrated their first and each one since.

**3. Young**

"For crying out loud, Dad," he complains loudly, slinging his rucksack onto the kitchen counter and covering his eyes on his way to his room, knowing he should remember to knock before walking into any part of their house, especially when he is early.

**4. Last**

I consider a career, a boat, a getaway and I struggle to comprehend how any of those come before me, but duty, loyalty and a son I understand and accept.

**5. Wrong**

He said I knew more about duty and honour than anyone he knew, but when I lay my hand on the Bible and swear an oath to my God that will take him to the electric chair, I know he was wrong.

**6. Gentle**

When I slip unnoticed into the office and glimpse his fingers on the downy hair on Andy's head and see his eyes locked with hers, a melancholy wells within me that I know I can't lament given it was his son that came between us.

Timeline: Baby in the Bough

**7. One**

"I don't love you, Booth," she stammers, withdrawing from my embrace and all I can think is how one lie spoils a thousand truths.

**8. Thousand**

My colleagues think my partner is a cold fish, but I've seen her shed a thousand tears in sadness and a thousand more in pain and each drop is a gift I treasure and will never share with them.

**9. King**

One damn face card seals my fate; I watch the croupier's fingernails scratch the baize, pushing my chips towards another, while mine move towards my wallet, once again.

**10. Learn**

"Booth, when I said I wanted you to teach me good-cop bad-cop, handcuffs and uniform wasn't what I had in mind."

x-x-x-x-x

Ok so far? I've found this really tough! Please review - it make HB a very happy laydee! Any that work/don't? It would really help to know which ones people like!


	2. Batch 2

**A/N:** See chapter 1 for full explanation of how this challenge works. Thank you everyone who commented - you all make me better!

**11. Blur**

The cab flips, lands, rocks and stills and I search through the colours and dust and blood until my eyes focus on her and I know that she is whole.

**Timeline:** Knight on the Grid

**12. Wait**

She holds up a lone finger, signalling that she knows I am there but that she must finish the sentence she is typing, after which I'll be allowed to approach and place my lips on her neck as a welcome and timely distraction.

**13. Change**

You were with me for two weeks while the paperwork was arranged, more papers than you or your parents know yet but now you'll never go hungry, unclothed and whatever future you choose for yourself is yours.

**Timeline:** Baby in the Bough

**14. Command**

"Booth, get out," she yells, holding out her hand for his keys, hating the weight of them as he shoves them roughly into her palm, touching her for what will be the last time.

**15. Hold**

"C'mon Bones, just on the overhang to your left, see, slide your hand in and secure, then push up on your..." he yells from his below at the belay point, trailing off as I throw him a glare that could freeze fire, though I'm sure he remains smug with his perfect choice for a third date.

**16. Need**

"Hey, Wonder Woman, let's see if I can find another snake that will leave you not completely in control of your actions."

**17. Vision**

It has been an evening of delicate steps from the moment she showed me her father's letter and cried in the diner to when she invited me up for one last coffee, so my "sweet Jesus" loud with both shock and approval on being confronted by her 42inch widescreen plasma didn't really match the mood but she laughed anyway.

**Timeline:** Stargazer in a Puddle

**18. Attention**

I'm a trained interrogator so identifying nuance and interpreting subconscious signals is my thing so I have no idea why I corrected my slip so _obviously _when referring to Andy as 'our little guy' but I do thank God she hasn't learned that particular lesson from me yet.

**Timeline:** Baby in the Bough

**19. Soul**

I believe in life after death and I believe in second chances; My God is a merciful god and if He is willing she will be with me for eternity.

**20. Picture**

Temperance Brennan, later to be awarded the Oscar for Best Adapted Screenplay, embodied the season's chic having selected a luxurious Dior gown of midnight blue silk, accessorised to perfection with Jimmy Choo sandals, a diamond studded clutch and topped off by the gorgeous unknown on her arm, walking in style, sporting a double breasted Dolce and Gabbana tuxedo with a white shirt and classic bowtie.

x-x-x-x-x

Reviews craved like sunny summer days in a season of downpours! Are there any here to be expanded, any confuddling? I only want to learn!


	3. Batch 3

_****_

**A/N:** See part 1 for the major explanation of how this works! I've added this batch in bunches of POVs.

Thank you to all you gorgeous reviewers! I've been away for a bit so haven't had time to thank you all properly but please know your comments are appreciated!

**Spoilers:** All season 1, 2 and 3 - some are also set pre/post and AU. Basically a free for all. If the sentence happens within, or with references a specific episode I have included that info.

-x-x-x-x

BOOTH POVs

**Mad**

There are certain people you can't sleep with, purely satisfying biological urges or not, and for us to give in would be the very definition of mutually assured destruction.

-x-

**Time**

I kneel and brush the leaves and dirt off the headstone, hating myself for not coming more often, but the empty space next to her name, waiting to be etched with mine, swallows me whole.

-x-

**Torn**

My dick jumps in my pants as I see Cam looking up at me on the platform and I rise, fumbling excuses to leave so I can take that which is offered, but somehow I end up spending another few hours in her company, as she eats donuts with cutlery and steals food from my plate.

_Timeline: Girl with a Curl_

-x-

**Wall**

I should have told her that I'd be proud of her, that it doesn't matter to me whether she has children or not, not anymore, but this is getting harder by the day and I can't take away one more brick of this wall without it all tumbling down.

_Timeline: Baby in the Bough_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Bones POVS**_

**Child**

"Mummy said I didn't get a middle name because Temperance was burden enough, though she said if she had given me one it would have been Joy."

-x-

**Goodbye**

Strong hands grip my shoulders and I feel from the movement of his face against my hair as Booth bows his head behind me; as the hypodermic is pushed into Epps' vein he can't watch and I can't look away.

-x-

**Fortune**

I take a great risk, my love, in providing for Parker's schooling but as I was unable to give you the second child I know you secretly longed for, I want to secure your future in the only way I can.

-x-

**Precious**

In strict past tense my mother told me I was cherished and adored in this world, but I would correct her if she were more than these bones beneath my feet, because he said yes when I asked him to come here with me and because of the way he holds me as I weep.

_Reference: Stargazer in a Puddle_

-x-x-x-x

**Other's POV**

**Ghost**

Sitting on the wooden sill of her sash window, she stares at me curled on her pillows, her eyes laden with tears that seem to be only a step behind those coursing down my cheeks; a steady hand is raised and points towards the drawer where I find the necklace, behind the pink blouse.

_Reference: Headless Witch in the Woods_

-x-

**History**

We'll be over soon, I knew it when he rushed away from me, shoulders tensed with panic that she was out there unprotected, and then again when he walked into the diner by her side, his hand sliding down her leg to tickle her knee; they have it, that connection we don't and it'll be over soon.

_Timeline: Judas on a Pole_

-x-

x-x-x-x

**A/N: Please clickity click that review button - go on - ya know you want to!**


End file.
